The Name of The Game
by MG12CSI16
Summary: This was not what she had planned for the weekend.


This will be my first NCIS story, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>The Name of The Game<strong>

Staring at the drink the bartender had just placed in front of her, Ziva David sighed before taking a large sip of the bitter liquid. Setting the glass down looked up, only to find her partner, Tony DiNozzo staring at her. "Tony," she greeted him taking another sip of her drink. "Whatcha doin' here Ziva, got yourself a hot date?" He teased.

"No Tony, I do not. I am just having a drink before I go home." He looked dissapointed, realizing his chance to embarass her was gone. "Well then, mind if I join you?" She shook her head, not bothering to look at him. He waved the bartender over, ordering himself a scotch before turning back to Ziva. "So, you got any big plans for the weekend?"

He questioned, hoping to end the awkward silence. She shook her head once more, "No. I am hoping to relax, only if we are not called in again like last weekend." Tony laughed remembering how angry she had been when Gibbs had called her in last Saturday morning.

She shot him a look, silencing him before asking her own question, "And what are your plans this weekend Tony?" Something about the way she said his name sent shivers down his spine. Smiling at her he said, "I'm not to sure yet. I might go to a club with this hot blonde I met."

She rolled her eyes, not interested in Tonys woman of the week. She signaled to the bartender she was ready for another drink, glancing up at the basketball game on the flat screen hanging above the bar. Tony quickly finished off his drink, also signaling to the bartender to bring him another.

It was now after midnight, Tony and Ziva both sat at the bar, laughing at a joke Tony had just told. They had both had a few drinks by now, though they weren't quite drunk yet. Ziva glanced at the clocked, surprised by how much time had passed. Looking at Tony she said. "It is late, I should get going." Tonys eyes showed dissapointment, which didn't go unnoticed by Ziva.

Standing up with her he leaned over and whispered in her ear, " Come on, it's not like it's a school night." He cooed, "come back to my place with me, we can watch a movie or something." While she normally would have said no, something about the way he spoke to her caused her to nod her head allowing him to lead her out into the street.

He signaled for a cab, opening the door and allowing Ziva to climb inside before doing so himself. Giving the driver the directions to his apartment, he watched as Ziva stared out her window, watching the city lights fly by. He continued to watch her, not even noticing as the driver pulled up to his apartment. Tossing some bills over the seat he followed Ziva out of the car.

Silently, so he wouldn't disturb the elderly woman next door, he led Ziva up the stairs opening his door and ushering her inside. She looked around, inspecting his living room carefully, "It is cleaner than I expected," she commented. Tony looked at her and protested, "Hey! What made you think my place would be dirty?" She gave him a look, "Tony, have you seen your desk? It's a mess."

He sighed, leading her to the case where he kept his movies, "Go ahead and pick one, I'll get us a drink." As he walked away she looked at the endless stacks of movies in front of her, most of them appeared to be old. Her eyes stopped on Titanic, she heard Tony talk about it but she had never actually seen it.

Carefully she lifted the case, flipping it over and reading the back. She heard Tonys footsteps approaching and saw him walking toward her two beers in his hand. "Did you pick one yet?" She nodded, showing him the movie. "Titanic? Haven't you already seen that?"

She shook her head and watched as his eyes grew wide in disbelief, "What? You've really never seen this movie?" She was becoming annoyed now, "No, I have not seen the movie that is why I picked it." She exclaimed. "Woah, down girl. It's just that most women have seen this movie. Twice."

She sighed, "Well, if you have not noticed Tony, I am not most women." She heard him mumble what sounded like, "oh yeah, I've noticed." Shooting him an evil look she picked up one of the beers and plopped down on the couch.

Tony sat down beside her, holding his own beer. As the movie started he said "I'm warning you now, you'll probably cry." She snorted at the comment, "I do not cry."

As the movie came to an end, Ziva surprisingly found herself wiping a tear from her eye. Tony laughed and gave her an I told you so smile, earning a smack in the head. "Hey!" He yelled. She looked at the table in front of them, it was littered with beer bottles and food wrappers.

"I cannot believe we ate all of this." Tony rolled his eyes, "speak for yourself sister, I could've eaten more by myself." Ziva laughed, "That is because you're a pig." He scowled at her, "what's with the negative comments, first my apartment than my eating habits?" She laughed again, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. He breathed in her scent, pressing his face into her hair. She sat up, looking into his eyes before staring at his lips. He noticed, and without warning gently placed his lips on hers.

She looked shocked, but returned the kiss with great passion. She flipped over so she was straddling him, her hands resting against his chest. He pulled her close, his fingers tangled in her hair. Out of breath they pulled back, waiting to see what the other would say. Ziva looked nervously at him, her face flushed. "Well, that was not what I had planned for tonight." He laughed, relaxing when he realized she wasn't upset. He pulled her in again starting another firey kiss, his hands roaming her body.

Tony woke up with a pounding in his head. Rolling over he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked around becoming confused when he realized he was in his living room. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his head. He quietly down the hall, stopping at the door of his bedroom.

He peered inside, suddenly remembering why he had slept on the couch. Ziva was laying on her side, the black sheet draped over her body. He vaguely remembered carrying a sleeping Ziva into his bedroom, tucking her in before making his way back to the couch.

Tony knew better than to take advantage of the situation and decided it would be better if he slept on the couch. He looked up again and saw her smiling at him, motioning for him to come inside. He smiled back, walking up to the bed and planting a kiss on her forehead.

She pulled him into the bed, draping the sheet over them both. Holding her close Tony whispered in her ear, "Still not what you had planned for the night?"


End file.
